boys_vs_girlsfandomcom-20200214-history
Boys vs. Girls: The Rise of the Serpent
Boys vs. Girls: The Rise of the Serpent is a novel, the second part of the Boys vs. Girls book trilogy. It was released in December 2013. Summary Against all odds, the School War has officially begun. The ruthless Emily Watson is still on the verge of destruction! As the war rages on, friends will bond, relationships will strengthen, and two villains will separate. Emily has a mysterious mistress that Boy-Team leader Steven Thompson must expose to the world. Synopsis Zamb Organa Senior One night, Zamb Organa Senior arrives at the federal district, where he meets the State Senator, and proposes having his son create the Armies of Organa. The Second Battle Steven Thompson and Anakin Organa, and the new addition of Summer Petersen, battled the Girl-Team General Helen McKeen’s thousand-strong army when they attempted to destroy the Boys’ bedrooms and were eventually able to capture Helen and preserve the rooms, with help from reinforcements under the command of Jay Organa. Abduction of Eegan Grover Steven took his friends to an amusement park, where they ran into Summer Petersen, who reluctantly agreed to ride a rollercoaster with them. However, as the ride progressed, the boxcar they were in slid to the side and stopped abruptly, effectively trapping them several dozen feet in the air. Summer confirmed this to Andrew, who initially thought this was a part of the ride. Rhett began whining, but Steven assured them they would not be there for long. Jay said that Steven was stating the obvious. Two hours later, Charles finally pointed out that no one was going to get them down. Steven disagreed, but Summer suspected they had been trapped on purpose. Andrew disagreed, but Charles agreed Emily Watson may have sprung the trap. Cooper angrily said Watson should find a more uplifting hobby, while Jay griped that the ride looked more desirable from far away, Anakin suggested that they could call for help. With no phones supposedly in the car, all eight Boy-Team members began calling for help. However, the pedestrians thought they were being offered gestures of greeting and did nothing, earning them insults from Andrew. At that moment, Summer is called by Helen McKeen, who had telepathically deduced that Summer's phone was on low battery. Charles furiously demanded for Summer's reasons for keeping her cell phone a secret, but Summer had no reason in particular. Summer tried calling the fire department, but before she could finish dialing the number, she dropped her phone earning her a sexist slur from Rhett. Cooper also realized he had a phone, but he dropped it before he could decide who to call for help. Steven begins wailing, and Andrew shouted for Emily, annoying Summer. Rhett suggested they find a way to entertain themselves, but Andrew rebuffed the idea of him reciting one of his musical parodies. Charles suggests a history lecture, but Cooper and Summer agree that'll be boring. Steven suggests they tell jokes. Blake tells a lame joke about "Devil's Food Rake" and Rhett tells Cooper not to tell a well-known joke about shipping nerds with celebrities. Rhett makes a parodied yo-mama style joke to offend Summer's intelligence, hurting her feelings. Anakin jokes that a black person in a restaurant is obviously called a waiter, and Steven's joke is that a cow incapable of giving milk is an "udder" failure. Charles says they should joke about each other, and despite no one agreeing with him, he still tells a mean joke insulting Andrew's height. Summer is about to tell another one, about Emily, when the latter turns up looking up at them. She began mocking them, telling them they could use a little "neurological simulation" before rubbing it in by eating in front of them. Cooper threatens Emily, who leaves them with "company" and calling Cooper on his foolishness. Suddenly, a married couple who is later revealed to be Andrew's parents turns up and promises to rescue them. Rescue mission While all of this was going on, however, Emily Watson set her own plan into motion to sway Empress Zira Miranda Grover to the Girl-Team side. She first had Helen capture Eegan, the son of Zira, and when Steven and Summer went to rescue Eegan at the prison where he was being held, Emily deceived Zira into believing that the Boy-Team had in fact kidnapped her son. Furthermore, Helen was sent to kill the baby and blame the boys for the crime so that Zira would take revenge on the boys, at which point she would be betrayed by her guards in disgust, leaving her powerless. However, Steven and Summer duel Helen in the prison, and were able to prevent her from retrieving Eegan and ultimately forced her to retreat. As Steven and Summer traveled to Maryland to return Rotta to his mother, Cindy Lewis barged in on Jay Organa while he was at the playground and they dueled in an alleyway, with Jay finally defeating her. Steven and Summer, meanwhile, were shot down over Washington D.C. by Emily’s forces, but after battling Emily herself, respectively, Steven and Summer were able to reach Zira’s Palace and exposed the Girls’ plot. While Emily escaped Zira’s wrath, the monarch regretfully revealed that her armies were all preoccupied with a different war in Europe. For a time, she became allied to the Boy-Team. Zira offers them a ship to return home in, but they already have a C-Car and they return to it. They fly to the Police Station and meet the Police High Council. While Cadmus explores with Petersen, Thompson has a meeting with Sheriff Bladepoint, Annabeth Black, Marcus, and Phil. Thompson prepares to look for Petersen, but Cadmus returns and angrily cites to Thompson that he's impressed that he is so patient with Petersen, to which Thompson smiles and agrees it's difficult. Ironically, Petersen overhears this and Thompson's pity for her redoubles as he realizes he is all that she has. Summer in charge Soon after Eegan’s rescue, there was a school art party, and all the boys attended, not knowing it was a trap. When they arrived, Emily emerged, along with the other members of the Girl-Team. The boys advanced on her, but she effortlessly incapacitated her attackers with Helen McKeen’s help. Ultimately, the boys were outnumbered and imprisoned. Emily stopps Helen and said she had something special for Steven. (Summer had not attended the party.) When Steven walks by looking for the girls, Natalia Thornton stuns Steven with a projectile. When Steven woke, he found himself in cords with Emily and Helen escorting him into a smoking, metal pit inside an unused level. They trapped Steven inside. A storm of smoke and sparks emerged, and when they cleared, Steven was in a coma. Now they planned to reset it for Summer, whom Emily knew would come and investigate. However, they did not know how she would find out. As it happened, Summer called up Steven and got no answer from her slumbering boyfriend. She felt his peril, and as a result she flew her modified car to Tower Placement School. She landed her craft without incident, and proceeded cautiously into the city. As she began to search for her friends, she encountered Ursula transporting Steven’s slumbering body. As Summer prepared to continue through the school, Ursula appeared and opened fire on Summer, who dodged the blasts, prompting Ursula to disengage. Summer followed her. Just as she passed through the door, it slammed shut behind her. Making her way through the catwalks and elevators, she eventually reached the Sleeping Chamber. Suddenly, she noticed Helen standing on the walkway above. Striding up to the villain, Summer ignited her lightsaber. Helen did the same, and the battle began. Summer attacked first, engaging in an aggressive series of attacks and managed to drive Helen back. However, Helen soon counter-attacked, forcing Summer back and finally depriving her of her lightsaber with a quick flourish. Helen then slashed at Summer, herding her towards the coma pit. Summer rolled down the stairs to a platform. Helen backed Summer up to the edge of the pit and forced her inside. As Helen activated the chamber, she did not notice that Summer had leaped away before the process could begin, and was clinging to a pipe. When she noticed, she bisected the hose. Summer jumped down and recovered her sword before resuming the duel. Summer managed to drive Helen back and kick her in the abdomen. Unable to counter this, Helen toppled off the side. Summer searched for her, and found her in the facility’s processing vane. The subsequent bout ended when Summer suddenly cut a ring under Helen, causing her to fall down through it and past the structure holding up the building. Summer casually deactivated her blade, ready to find Steven. Meanwhile, Emily retrieved Steven’s cart from the robots and hauled it upstairs toward the school furnace. After opening the furnace door, Emily threw the bed down a slide. However, it landed on Summer’s fighter. Summer’s skyfighter revealed itself, with the cart hooked to a thick tow cable. She then dove into a tunnel with Emily in pursuit. Emily opened fire on Summer, who dodged and maneuvered her quarry out of the tunnel and into a pool. Helen climbed out of the hole Summer had cut. Then she saw Summer escaping with Steven and ordered three robotic fighters to follow her. The fighters did so and then attacked. Soon, the chase led into a forest. Here, two fighters crashed and exploded. Summer flew into a cave, the third fighter still in pursuit. Finally, it crashed into a stalactite. Relieved, Summer landed inside the cave. Deciding to hide here, Summer exited her fighter. Emily sent a few bombers to find Summer, but they failed in their objective. Finally, Summer flew back to the school, with Steven’s sleeping form squeezed in next to her for good measure. Howevet, none of the girls were there. Summer found a key and used it to free all the boys. With the boys safe, Summer flew home with Steven and placed him on her bed. Then she used ice therapy to wake him; she then explained everything that happened that night. Steven realized that Tower Placement was no longer safe due to the ongoing war. Steven Thompson and Summer Petersen Even amid the war, life went on, and Steven Thompson and Summer Petersen were still a couple. It was through working with Summer that Steven finally found out why he was her only friend. It was because she had bad social skills, and Steven agreed to teach her, and in turn Summer taught Steven more about technology. During one such lesson, Steven assigned Summer to breach Emily’s computer files in the underground base. Summer went there and used her lightsaber to get ahold of a pod in order to enter the compound. As soon as she was deeper inside the base, she sabotaged a map that revealed that the computer files were behind the arena, guarded by a wall of lava. Summer rushed across the hall and to her designation. She stood in front of the falls, not knowing how to open it. Suddenly, the falls opened and robots came pouring in. Summer ignited her lightsaber and fought back until a cannonball fired from behind the wall and sent her flying across the hallway and over the balcony overlooking the arena. Summer managed to cling on the balcony’s edge and climb back up, where she could spy on the robots, who were searching for her “corpse”, with no success. As the robots filed out, Summer rushed in the opposite direction and left the base. As she returned home she struggled to make out what happened. Although she had failed, she did reveal that the underground base was abandoned, though it was patrolled it to make sure the boys did not take it. Steven thought they had something else in mind. Summer’s next assignment was larger - to act as a double agent for the Girl-Team and uncover their secrets. The next day, Summer pretended to pledge herself to Emily Watson. Attack on the Bow-Tie It wasn’t long before the boys found out about the Bow-Tie. Because Steven knew a counterattack had to be prepared, he called the Boys together to discuss his plan. They prepared a group of skyfighters to penetrate the station’s superlaser, and hopefully the entire station. He hoped the Boy-Team bombers could outmaneuver it and bomb the spherical center. They hoped to destroy Emily Watson and Helen McKeen in the process. After explaining the full plan, the boys filed out toward their ships and took off. Soon the Bow-Tie was in range. Inside the Bow-Tie, Natalia Thorton contacted Emily Watson and Helen McKeen and told her of the assault. Confidently, Emily told her to let them come. Helen warned her not to underestimate Steven, only to be rebuffed. Emily firmly believed Steven would underestimate them. The Boys engaged enemy fighters as the Girl-Team generals looked on. Most of the Girl-Team fighters zoomed past the fleet, but Jay managed to blow up one of them. As they neared the ship, the turbolaser cannons opened fire, killing Robert Angel and clipping Steven’s wing. Spinning out of control, his ship spiraled into the base. The remaining fighters launched their torpedoes. Explosions began to rupture the Bow-Tie’s center. Helen fired another superlaser, but to no avail as another explosion tore at the hull. Natalia reported the loss of the superlaser and shield generator to an outraged Helen. Summer reported to the others and they opened fire on the unshielded station. Meanwhile, Steven dismounted and made for an elevator. Suddenly, the elevator screeched to a halt, forcing Steven to climb out. There, Emily confronted him and they began to duel. The lightsaber duel led Steven and Emily into the observation tower next door. Soon, Steven disarmed Emily and seized the advantage. He offered her anonymity if she would surrender. Emily claimed Steven’s victory was not to last. Summer contacted him and said that while the boys had destroyed the Bow-Tie’s shield generator, the ship’s hull was too strong for their laser cannons, meaning they would have to destroy it from the inside. Leaving Emily behind, Steven rushed to help. Summer was waiting when Steven arrived. The ships had stopped firing on the Bow-Tie. Summer told him they would plant bombs in the main control center, causing a chain reaction. Their Plan B would involve taking the controls and driving the Bow-Tie into space. There, the Bow-Tie would freeze and crack. Before they left, Summer told Andrew Hendersen and Micheal Watson to go after them if they did not return in the next 45 minutes. Both children obliged. With that, Steven and Summer boarded their fighters and flew to the mildly disabled Bow-Tie. They entered the battle station without effort, taking down several guards as they proceeded for the higher levels. They headed onto a tower. Emily saw this via camera and chose to fight Steven personally. Summoning a group of robots, Emily departed and ordered Helen to stay there. Emily quickly found Steven, without Summer, just as her quarry neared the control station. Hordes of robots poured in and fired, chasing Steven away. Emily pursued, and the chase rendered Steven cornered against a bridge. After a brief duel, Emily tortured Steven. Steven recoiled as Emily held him at bladepoint. Just then, Micheal showed up and rescued Steven. Emily turned and engaged Micheal. The two viciously battled into the main office. Driving Emily back, Micheal steered the battle towards the window, which was shattered by their whirling blades. Bringing the duel to the ledge of the windowsill above the drop of the cityscape, Micheal defeated Emily with a kick to the face, which caused her to drop her saber into the streets below. Micheal had Emily cornered but the fight was not over. Emily attempted to electrocute Micheal, but to no avail, and Helen arrived to intervene. Helen believed that if Emily died, any chance of peace would be lost. She told Micheal that peace was the answer, but Micheal determined that Helen was wrong and moved to strike the villain. Helen ignited her lightsaber and severed the latter’s sword hand which fell out of the Bow-Tie, leaving him defenseless against Emily. As Micheal realized he had been too focused on Emily, Emily unleashed her rage, blasting raw dark side energy through Micheal’s body. Just then, Andrew rushed in, but Emily slammed Micheal’s body into Andrew, knocking them both toward the door. Andrew was horrified at his imminent death. Struggling for breath, Micheal, who knew too well what was coming, said there was nothing Andrew could do for him. With his last breaths, Micheal foresaw that Helen would betray Emily. With that, his head fell backward and he died. Andrew began to cry, but then the alarm brought him to focus. Destruction of the Bow-Tie Meanwhile, Summer had redirected the controls so the Bow-Tie would spiral into space. It was set to rocket upward in ten minutes. Because of this, sirens were activated. Getting to her feet, Emily took Helen with her and they took off in her ship. During this, Summer grabbed Steven and rushed for their ships. Just as they were about to get on board, Andrew caught up to them and rode with Summer. Together, they took off for the nearest Boy-Team ship. Inside weapons designer Robert Iego greeted them warmly and they flew to the main ship. Just as they neared the ship, two enormous booster jets ignited from below the Bow-Tie, sending it rocketing into space. When Robert walked Steven, Summer, and Andrew inside, Andrew revealed that Michael Watson was dead. Although Summer thought the battle marked the end of the war, it did not. Anakin told her that Emily, Helen, and Beethoven II all survived, as did many girls who weren’t at the battle. Helen repents The night after the Bow-Tie’s destruction, Helen was lying on her bed, thinking with the covers off. She wandered if she really fought for her cause, and contemplated what Emily had told her. She realized, then, that Emily was out for revenge, not order. She knew Emily needed to pay. She got out of bed and left to Steven’s house. Her parents were both asleep. She came there to find many boys - and Summer with them - celebrating their victory. Finally, she sighed and knocked. Summer answered the door and asked what brought Helen there. A moment later, the boys were all on her, menacing an innocent spy for the second time. Summer and Steven stood in front of the pack. Helen took a step back and insisted she had changed. Helen explained why she was against the girls now, leaving several Boy-Team members skeptical, especially Anakin and Josh. Anakin promises to meditate on this and reveals Denim Spikes had also “seen the light”. Denim stepped into the room and greeted Helen. Helen turned to Steven and bowed, pledging herself to her true allegiance. Steven accepted her help. Helen says she has a plan to storm Thunder Quarters, but she will need Denim's assistance. Denim agrees to accompany her. Leaving Denim to his objective, Helen continues her mission by entering the conference room, where she intends to assassinate Ursula Blackham. At first, she warmly welcomes her, before she recognizes her new motives. In her surprise, Helen cuts her down. Meanwhile, Denim arrived to disable the turbolasers, but was intercepted by Beethoven II. Denim ignited his lightsaber, and Beethoven pulled out his twin pistols and opened fire. As Denim deflected Beethoven’s gunfire, the villain ignited his jetpack and blasted away before lunging back at Denim, who knocked Beethoven to the ground and disarmed him. As the two engaged in hand-to-hand combat, Denim noticed his lightsaber close by and went for it, but Beethoven bound the traitor with a whip, yanking him away and across the platform. Denim managed to break free and destroy Beethoven’s jetpack. He kicked Beethoven overboard, but he fell down the platform as well. Beethoven activated a grappling tool and used it to stop his fall. Denim slid past and began to freefall down towards the ground, but he managed to attach the cord to a pole. Beethoven crawled to the top of the platform and boarded his ship. Meanwhile, Denim reentered the station and saw Beethoven’s ship was already lifting off, so he recovered his lightsaber and threw a homing beacon onto the ship’s hull. Denim then pursued Beethoven in his own fighter through the city. When he leaped on Beethoven’s fighter, however, he was shot and killed. Her mission accomplished, Helen prepares to search for Emily when the villain finds her first. After McKeen nervously revealed her conversion, Watson accused her of turning on her and declared her lack of fear of evil. Both ignited their laser swords and began a fierce battle. Emily Watson unleashed a flurry of attacks and rapidly gained ground on Helen McKeen, driving her to the edge of the platform. Helen leaped over Emily’s head and away from the brink, though the villain easily held off her attacks and kicked her soundly in the chest, sending Helen flying backwards. Helen managed to recover and land on his feet, though she was again driven back by Emily’s vicious frenzy. Helen relied on her focus to hold off Emily’s brutal barrage of Brosartt attacks. Fighting along the catwalks and corridors within the station, the two combatants entered the control room. Here, Emily attempted to take advantage of an opening in Helen’s defense. Upon knocking her over, Emily kept hold of Helen’s lightsaber hand with her left while clamping down on the traitor’s throat with her right and began bending her back, simultaneously throttling her and forcing Helen’s lightsaber closer to his face. Helen narrowly managed to kick Emily off of her, though Emily quickly recovered and resumed the duel. Helen attempted to rally, remaining toe-to-toe with Emily as they engaged in a swift flurry of swordplay. The bout ended with the two engaged in a blade-lock, which Emily attempted to break with lightning, though Helen managed to counter by deflecting the attack with her lightsaber. Eventually the charge became too strong, and both duelists slammed into opposite walls. Emily recovered first, leaping across the control room at Helen, who narrowly managed to evade the attack and pin Emily’s blade against a console. However, their misdirected weapons accidentally destroyed the power controls for the facility’s shields, exposing the interior of the Bow-Tie’s right end to the intense heat of the now loose electricity. Vats of lightning also spurted from the ground, which once held it from the feet of any girls crossing there. Emily renewed her attack, though Helen managed to direct one of her blows into the door controls behind her before retreating through the open portal. Emily came on again, driving Helen out onto the exterior balcony, loosing a flurry of attacks before kicking the defector hard in the face. Attempting to rally, Helen leaped backward onto a pipe; retreating along it with Emily in close pursuit. Attempting to gain the offensive, Helen attacked first, only to be driven back by Emily’s relentless assault. Helen leaped off the pipe onto one of the collection arms below them, and Emily followed. Emily seized the offense, viciously driving Helen back along the arm. As the duel continued, a massive spurt of electricity enveloped the unshielded collection arm, and began to melt it. Retreating to the end of the arm, the two watched as the heat of the lightning melted the arm’s structure. As it became clear that the arm was going to break off of the complex, the combatants fled up along its length as the arm plummeted into lightning vats below and was suspended. Watson kept up her onslaught, yet Helen bent down and blocked. As the collection arm began to tip over, Helen leaped onto one of the severed support cables with Emily in pursuit. After a quick slash, Helen swung out away from the arm and let go, landing on a small platform. As the arm began to topple over the lava fall, Emily swung back onto it and charged along its length before leaping onto a robot. Directing the robot toward Helen’s platform, Emily resumed her attack. Emily Watson's defeat Helen was cut off from the other room by the nimble robot Emily was perched on. Slashing at Emily, Helen began another bout of bladework with the villain before breaking off. Helen tried again to reason with Emily one last time, only to receive more rude remarks. Sensing the robot would melt soon, Emily leaped above Helen onto the platform, landing and beginning another flurry of swordplay. As they locked blades, the platform neared a ramp, allowing Helen to disengage and leap to the higher ground. Perched on a rise above the abyss, Helen warned Emily that she had the high ground and attacking her would be useless. Emily angrily accused Helen of underestimating her; Helen then desperately begged her not to attack. Watson leaped at McKeen, blade angled for the kill. However, she left herself open, allowing McKeen to blast apart two supporting beams and Deteleport. As she did this, Watson's own house fell down on top of her, forcing her to drop Liberator, which rolled against McKeen's boot. McKeen tearfully took Liberator and left her underneath the rubble to whatever end she was destined for. Escape from Thunder Quarters Ludwig Beethoven II, who had dueled and bested Denim Spikes, leaped down from a perch and confronted Helen McKeen. Before either of them could draw their weapons, however, McKeen was picked up by Summer Petersen and Jay Organa. The rescuers brought Helen back to her home; Helen told her parents she had fallen off her bike to explain her twisted elbow. Eventually, Emily Watson managed to escape from under the rubble, and sent a simultaneous call to all the girls and told them McKeen had defected to the Armies of Organa. After the battle, Helen McKeen spent several weeks building weapons for the Armies of Organa. She also began bonding with Steven Thompson during this time. Valentine's Day On Valentine's Day, Steven and Summer prepared to go to a party while Joshua and Jamie stayed at the Thompson residence peeling vegetables for dinner. They teased them prior to leaving with Summer refusing to help Joshua so they could accompany them. She and Steven proceeded to the party, where they had a fun time together. The war continues Even with Helen McKeen defected, the School War continues. Beethoven’s increasing intelligence and Summer’s unintentional support are major factors to blame. Emily has built a new base, hidden within Tower Placement, to replace the Bow-Tie after it was destroyed. Several inner struggles take place between Helen’s repentance and the end of the war, but generals find it difficult to track the war’s history during such an ominous and empty period any further than one major event mentioned below. Eventually, the Girl-Team fleet under Emily Watson and Summer Petersen launch a siege of Andrew’s home, terrifying his parents. In response, the Boy-Team deploys its forces against the Girl-Team. As the battle rages in the sky and on the ground, Summer kidnaps Andrew. Realizing that they have been lured away from Tower Placement, Steven Thompson and Helen McKeen make their way back to the capital world with the Open Circle Fleet to join in the attempt to rescue Andrew. Boarding GT-2, they make their way through the ship to where Andrew was being held. However, before they could escape they were met by Emily Watson, who once again faces off against the two. The trio fought their way into the Generator Complex and into a labyrinth of catwalks. Emily split the two apart after Helen was forced over the ledge. Steven forced Emily toward a hall with laser fields. By the time Helen caught up to the two combatants, she was kept back by the laser barriers. When the barriers opened, Helen did not catch up in time. This left Steven to duel Emily alone. Steven struggled against Emily, who eventually stabbed him, but in the wrong place. The fields soon switched off, and Helen lashed out at Emily. After another bout of swordplay, Helen disarmed Emily. As such, Emily chose to flee. Emily mounted her speeder bike, sped out of the generator and raced towards the docking platform where her private ship waited. Helen pursued on her own speeder, but lost her lightsaber in the process. As Helen caught up, Emily attacked with a staff. Helen managed to grab the weapon, and when Emily attempted to retake it, she pulled Helen onto her bike. When they arrived on the platform, they fell off the bike, which skidded off the platform and fell into the pit nearby. Confrontation of the Supreme Leaders The two opponents recovered quickly, Helen brandishing the staff against the blaster-wielding Emily. Disarming the mutant, Helen assaulted Emily. Emily fought back and engaged her in a melee. Emily threw Helen across the platform, with Helen barely managing to grab onto the edge. Emily retrieved the staff and advanced on Helen to deliver the killing blow. However, Helen reached for Emily’s blaster. Blasting aside Emily’s weapon, Helen seized the advantage and held her enemy at gunpoint. Emily, however, managed to escape. Steven, Helen, and Andrew were later recaptured by Summer Petersen, but Summer secretly let them go free. Valiera Nelson's revelation Summer's act of mercy, however, causes Valiera Nelson to realize she may not be what she seemed. Unexpectedly, she appeared and murdered Corey Gonzalez, angering Petersen and confirming Nelson's suspicions. Petersen and Nelson face off with laser swords. Emerging victorious, Valiera takes Summer's blade and reveals that her biological father is Summer's father and Summer is Valiera's sister. She decides at last to leave Summer behind, as killing her was not worth the consequences upon her. Steven is dismayed that Black is enormous, much larger than he had expected. The demon Black flies off towards Pleasant Grove, leaving Thompson and the others horror-struck at what they have unleashed. Behind the scenes The School War was first mentioned in , when no mention of the war past the first battle was made until the sequel, which nearly was not finished, much less published. In this book, no mention was made about what they actually were. Another early concept for the revelation of the war was an iconic quote from General Anakin Organa (he himself was named after “Star Wars” characters Anakin Skywalker and Leia Organa, though it was pronounced differently). Originally, steak knives were going to be used as primary weapons instead of lightsabers. This changed after a collaboration to dissolve any plotholes in the story. From 2012 to 2018, the School War era was one of the largest wars in history, and the only one fought between children (that is, until the Second NoHead War in 2019). An official timeline was developed to make sure no time gaps overlapped or went overboard, less than a month before the production of the book. However, it was changed at the last minute for events that would not fit otherwise (such as the enigma between Helen’s reformation and Andrew’s kidnapping). A definitive timeline has yet to be released. It was also revealed that a Second School War took place, though none of it was on-screen. This was led by Natalia Thornton after Emily Watson was gone. Rating This book was rated PG-13, the second ever for a D.I.T. book. The first book to be rated PG-13 was , and the third was . Every book of the Before The SMSB series is also rated PG-13. External links Boys vs. Girls: The Rise of the Serpent - ebook Notes and references 2